Hottie in the forest
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: when sakura leaves the village Kakashi and some others find her 7 years latter she's changed. The Sakura Kakashi knew would never do THAT! but the new Sakura isn't scared to show kakashi just how flexable she can be. major KAKASAKU & KIBASAKUR LOTS SEX
1. Chapter 1

O.k. I don't own Naruto but if I did then I would totally let this happen hahahaha but this story has bad talking and sex in it so if don't like get over it!

Sakura looked around she had gotten worried about something. In the wood when Orochimaru bit Sasuke and gave him that curse she knew that something was wrong but she kicked her self for not telling anyone that he bit her two it just didn't affect her like it did him…..

Flashback

"don't worry girl I don't intend to kill him, just leave him here, but what to do with you?"

Orochimaru licked his lips as his gaze fell on Sakura. She stumbled backwards toward Sasuke's lifeless body.

"I could kill you but… that would solve anything I can tell you have the power to be strong…..I could give you a gift as well but you, will have to work to developed it. I wont give you the easy way. Oh no….you have to make yours by yourself" he looked at sakura with an evil look on his face.

Sakura stepped back some more hitting her back ageist a tree.

"Oh and how you will use this gift! You will make your gift useful yes there's no doubt about it. I can see it now your going to become the killing machine" He smiled and ran an icy cold finger down her cheek.

Then he dug his teeth into her neck. The pain hit Sakura all most instantly she would have fell to the ground but his hands pined her to the tree.

"So young yet all this power…." he slide his hand down her leg while he licked the blood off her shoulder. With that he jumped down off the tree and walked away.

End flashback

She looked at her team or what was left of it Kakashi had just came back from helping Sasuke.

He was so powerful she respected him morn then anyone. Then there was Naruto she looked at the wide-eyed ninja.

He was to caught up in the mach to be watching her, so she turned back to Kakashi.

Kakashi felt that something was up and out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her.

"_What's up with her?" _Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl just as the mach ended.

"SAKURA vs. INO" the board lit up the next two to fight.

Sakura looked at Ino she was worried she could feel some thing deep inside her lurking try to dig it's way out.

She jumped down in to the fighting stage just after Ino did.

"_Go"_ there fight begin she fought evenly matched with Ino.

After ten minutes went by thing where getting heated Sakura was fighting harder and harder the out of no wear she hit Ino with such force the she was sent to the ground with a big boom.

Sakura didn't feel like herself she was almost unaware the she had walked over to Ino and taken he leg in her had will stepping on the upper part of it.

"Ino pig I don't remember you being this weak"

Sakura laughed as Ino tried to get up but sakura was to strong.

_When did she get this strong?_ Ino thought.

"give up or.." Sakura twisted Ino's foot in her hand hard to the left. Ino gave a whimper of pain.

"No I wont I cant I've come to far…no" Ino pulled wildly at her leg trying to get free but it was no use.

Then Sakura felt something in the pit of her belly. It was hate she twisted Ino's leg then with a loud "_pop_" her leg broke.

Ino's cries of pain made sakura let go what had happened she didn't mean to do that but why hadn't Ino just given up.

She backed away from Ino as the medics cam running up. She was almost too ashamed to look up at the wide eyes of her team and her friends. What was that she just snapped.

Then her shoulder started to burn she grabbed it through her shirt. How could anything hurt this bad?

_God why didn't I tell anyone? _

Kakashi saw sakura grabbing her shoulder.

Jumping down he walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She was crying now the tears where running down her face.

Kakashi moved her hand out of the way as he lifted the neck of her shirt. Showing three star shaped bruises on her back. She looked up at him

" I… didn't mean to…it…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

She had to get away anywhere but here. she built up all of her chakura into her feet. Then she ran if Kakashi had blinked he would have missed the flash of pink turning around the corner.

He took off.

He could easily get to her but he didn't it was Sakura. And up till now she had always been able to control herself.

She stopped in front of the main gates to the village. Pulling off her headband as she turned to face Kakashi.

He looked at her as she folded the head bad and laid it on the ground in front of her.

"Kakashi….I….can't…I….really can't." Sakura started to cry again.

"Keep it for me I'll come back for it one day.."

As she looked at him he noticed her eyes they where dark no longer the nice green they had once been but the eyes he had seen many times in dead bodies or people who had nothing to live for.

Before Kakashi could stop her sakura lifted he hand _"poof"_ she vanished. Kakashi look wide-eyed at the spot where his student had been standing.

Then he walked over and picked her headband up. He turned it over in his hands.

_What the hell just happened?!_

7 years latter

Kakashi looked at his team Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, rock lee and, Gai.

The mission was going to be long and hard it was after all an s-rank mission. He pulled out the map looking for the best rout to where they were headed.

The mission _Hauni rakuse sand villages millionaire got robed and had a vary "nice" book taken and your goal is to take it back._

He looked up from the scroll "lets move" was all he needed to say all the team jumped into the nearest tree flowing Kakashi.

After three days traveled they came to a nice clearing " lets take a break here" Kakashi said as he put down his bag and pulled out his famous orange book. The others talked among them self's wile Kakashi read.

Right as he was about to turn the page seven ninja jumped down from a near by. At once they attacked the team kicking punching any one in site.

Kakashi reacted first by throwing a knife their way. They fought for a while.

Kakashi was about to punch one of the ninjas when a woman stepped out from the trees.

The ninjas stopped and jumped to her side leavening Kakashi and his team standing there.

When Kakashi saw the women his jaw dropped to the ground. She was wearing a small black skirt with a red top he guessed that's what you would call it but really it was just a tape like thing raped around her boobs leaving her stomach open.

He let his eyes dance over her body six-pack and all until he landed on her feet. She wore a pair of black leather boots with spiked heels.

" Well well who do we have here…" the women walked over to them.

Kakashi didn't see it before but she was wearing an ANBU mask. She walked over to Kakashi and placed her hand on his chest.

Taking the other hand she slid a lazy finger over his cheekbone letting it fall over his mask.

"Kakashi umm you've gotten…..Umm" she walked over to the person that was standing next to him.

"Naruto still as impatient as ever" she saw him shaking ageist her Jutsu she place over them when she walk into the meadow.

The Jutsu made it so they couldn't move only talk. She then walked over to Kiba "Wow who knew you'd grow up to be a hottie?" She winked and laughed walking along the line of people till she got to her own ninja.

" I'm guessing you're here for the book?…..Shame that the sand village can't handle their own dirty work" she reaches her hand into her pocket pulling out an old leather book. Holding it up for them to see she then stuffed it back into her pocket.

" Well we could just give you the book but..' she stopped when she sensed that some one was walking up behind her.

"Sai there is some…" before he could finish the sentence the women in leather punched him hard in the chest knocking him back into a tree she bent down will putting chakura into her hand she transfer it to the heel of her shoe.

Kakashi looked but didn't believe he had never seen that done before this woman was varying powerful. She ran at the tree when she was inches away she stuck her leg up sending the heel of her shoe into the mans head.

After standing there for a wile she took out her heel and walked over to where she had been standing just seconds before.

" Sorry for that" she said wile wiping the blood from her heel with the grass.

" But Sai there is an issue with _him_" She looked over her shoulder looking at the man who just talked. She dropped her head rubbing her neck in anger.

"How long teia?" she asked the man who just talked.

" Maybe 15 minutes maybe." He looked at her waiting for orders. "Take the men and get back to the camp if where lucky he'll come and see what the noise is and well have a little reunion."

Teia looked at Kakashi and his team "And them?" he said pointing to the team.

"I'll handle the now go before I add you to the tree"

With that Teia and the rest of the ninja jumped into the trees.

"Now what to do with you hmmm…..I could just let you go but with _him _being only 15 minutes away…… no no I can't do that"

She looked from one person to the other.

" So the only other choice is for you all to come back to camp."

Kakashi looked up right as Naruto shouted

"what just so you can kill us there no way"

She balled her fist and ran toward him stopping just a foot in front of him

" No so you can live. There is no point in pointless killing."

She turned and walked to the forest

"oh and one thing if I wanted to kill you, you all would be dead right now. Why do you think I stopped my ninja?"

she looked at them know if she released them from her Jutsu they would just run.

"Please the man that is coming has no weakness and there is no way that you'll be able to beat him,"

she said this in a sweet low tone releasing her fist and walking over to them. She knew that they still didn't believe her so she walk over to a rock and sat down taking her hand up to her mask she pulled it down.

With each inch she pulled a little bunch of pink hair came out till she stud up. The mask falling to the ground.

She looked to meet Kakashi in the eye first. His eyes had gotten as big as the rock she had just been sitting on. " But …you …you.. It can't be." She looked at Naruto wile he said the word shaking.

"I'm going to release the Jutsu so please don't make me regret it ok?" Sakura said wile raising her hand to release the Jutsu.

"Sakura" Kakashi said like it was a cursed word or something.

Before she could say anything they all dropped to the ground.

"Oh that's just from the Jutsu, don't try to get up you'll get sick and…"

right as she was about to finish the sentence when Naruto who she had walked over to puked all over her black skirt.

"Naruto you really are as impatient as ever."

She said looking down her dirty skirt. Then she pulled her bag over to her hip so she could see into it better.

After a couple of seconds she pulled out a black skirt longer then the last one but this one had the edges cut up so it was even more reveling then the last one.

Then with out any warning Sakura pulled off the dirty skirt and replaced it with the new one.

As she pulled up the new one Kakashi couldn't help but let his eye drift up and down the newly exposed skin.

When she had the skirt up she looked back at the team who all had nose bleeds.

" ha ha really and you people call your self's ninjas" she smiled a wide smile.

Kakashi smiled to he hadn't seen one of those in a wile he didn't relies how much he had missed her smiles. But just as fast as it had been there it was taken away as Teia walked out from the woods.

Quickly she ran over to her mask and put it back on in one swoop of the hand.

"Sai umm I thought that you were going to take car of them?" he walked over to her side.

" I have, there going to be coming back to the camp with us.." she said looking at her old friends.

Then with out another word her and Teia walked into the woods. Kakashi waved his hand telling them to flow them.

As the walked Naruto looked at sakura and how much she had changed not only in looks but she had killed a man with any bad feelings. The walked for another hour or two but once they got to the camp they were told to wait in a big tent.

When Kakashi walked in the first thing he noticed was a big bed sitting in the middle of the tent. The rest of the tent had little tables and a desk in it along with a couch; papers where spread along the floor in may places.

Sakura walked in and took a seat at the desk still wearing her mask

" well sit down it won't bite." She pointed to the large couch. It was big enough for all of them to sit on but only Kiba rock lee and Gai sat down.

"Ok well _he_ will be here in a couple of hours my ninjas have already confirmed he has seen us now he is just waiting for the right time to hit."

She took off her mask and rubbed the brig of her nose.

" But that's not why I wanted you to wait here umm…..well I'm going to come out and say it…. after I left the village I need somewhere to go, somewhere to get control of my power" she stud up walking to a chest at the end of the bed.

"I went to Orochimaru for help and for a wile he did help but then I became to powerful for him to control so he sent some one to kill me,….some one he thought I wouldn't kill."

She pulled out some thing from the chest but Kakashi couldn't see what it was cause her back was turned.

"He sent Sasuke to kill me."

She turned around so they could see what she was holding it was a leaf village headband but it was all stained with blood and had cuts ever wear on it.

"But he was not strong enough to kill me he hadn't relised how much I had improved so he … lost" she looked at there faces trying to read there expressions.

Most of them were shock but when she got to Kakashi he was unreadable. She felt something.

Something that she hadn't felt in along time it was only a madder of seconds till she would have tears running down her face. But she held them in.

_I won't cry! Not in front of them!_

It was all there fought anyway. Why had they had to be the ones that came. She had been doing fine with out them. Why here why now?

She felt the anger rise up above the tears.

"Go" she said rubbing her nose again. "You can rest at the tent at the vary end it's big enough for all of you."

They hesitated then walked out and down to the tent.

"Do you really think that sakura could do that?" lee asked any one who would answer.

" That wasn't sakura the sakura we all knew died when she walked out of the village." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book to read.

Leaving his team confused.

It had been at least an hour since she had sent her friends away she looked at her self in the mirror that was set on the table next to her bed.

She hadn't cried in over 5 years not since the night she killed Sasuke. As she got up to walk out of the tent she grabbed his headband.

"Get out of my way!"

Kakashi heard Sakura yell at some one who was trying to talk to her as she walked into the woods.

He sat up and with a sigh put his book into his pocket and walked out of their tent trailing after sakura.

It wasn't long till he came to the clearing they had been in that vary day she sat ageist a tree and for a moment Kakashi thought she was talking but when he got closer he saw she was crying.

"I'm sorry I never wanted this." She said.

Why had all these emotions come from? May be it was because she was still holding Sasuke's headband.

He stud up and walked a little closer to her he wasn't ready to let her see him yet. "I loved you," she whispered into the headband.

God why did she have to be so weak. She though that she was over all these things in her life but she was wrong.

Kakashi walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I thought would be over him by now."

Surprised, sakura looked up to see Kakashi smiling but the only way she could tell was by his eye it was all winkled up.

She just looked up at him with the same dead eyes that she had when she left the village. He sat down next to her taking the headband from her.

" I've only loved two people and I killed one and the other…"

She stopped looking at her now empty hands.

"The other what?" Kakashi asked.

She looked up at him. He didn't relies now but from the top of her "shirt" there was an edge of a scar it looked big from the size of it showing.

She saw him looking at it and pulled at the back the shirt. It unraveled leavening her top less so he could see the rest of the scar.

But Kakashi wasn't looking at the scar. He was looking at her naked chest. He wanted to reach up and cup each of them in his hand but he didn't. He forced him self to look at the scar it was vary big and it covered the left side of her boob but he noticed some thing else it was right wear her heart is.

"When I killed him I went crazy. I wouldn't eat or sleep I just killed if anyone even looked at me I would kill them right on the spot."

Sakura looked up to meet his eye. She leaned up putting her hand up to his face. She waited to see how he reacted. When he didn't pull away she leaned up even more putting her lips right in front of his.

She reached up it take his mask off. When it was down around his neck she kissed him tracing his bottom lip with her tong waiting for him to open his mouth.

When he did open his mouth she kissed him harder almost knocking him backwards but he pushed right back.

He was stronger so she was the one who ended up on her back his hands roomed her body.

Just when he was about to lift her skirt she pushed him off.

"_He's_ coming." She hissed rewrapped her shirt around her chest. And got up

"come on we need to get back" she laugh when she saw the bulge in his pants

"Well your still a old pervert ha."

And with a _"poof"_ she disappeared leavening him there by himself.

As sakura walked back to the camp she laughed to her self.

_God my Sensei, he really is an old-pervert ha not that I couldn't make that out it wasn't hard to tell with all those porn books he reads ha._

When she got back to camp she pulled on her mask and walked in to her tent.

She was still smiling when she pulled off her shirt and skirt. She turned to the trunk that held her close she looked through it for a wile before picking a long black dress but it wasn't a real dress it had a tube top but the bottom was connected by little safety pins all around the bottom. And connected the top to a long almost see through skirt with a slit all the way up to her upper leg.

She looked in the mirror and walked over to the bed a laid down for a little nap before _he _came she pushed his pitcher out of her head and fell to sleep.

Kakashi didn't bother _poofing _back to camp he walked back thinking about what had just happened.

_It's not like she's my student anymore she left along time ago and even if she didn't leave we're both adults and can have……_

What? What could they have?

Kakashi knocked that thought out of his head and replaced it with sakura's naked body under him.

He smiled.

When he got to the camp he walked into the tent and sat down on the bed.

"Were did you go?" Naruto asked sitting up on one of his hands.

"Hm" was all Kakashi said as he pulled out his come to paradise book and began to read.

"Fine I'm going to go talk to sakura." Naruto said getting up and walking to the door.

"Leave her alone she wants to be alone just sit down and enjoy the quite" Kakashi turned the page looking over the top of his book at Kiba who had just spoken.

With that Naruto walked back over to his bed a laid down soon he was a sleep but not for long.

About two hours after the Kakashi Sakura incident they heard yelling coming from the head of camp.

So they all walked out to see that a large group of people had surrounded camp.

"What the hell is this?" asked Naruto being overly loud.

"Naruto keep it down we have guests" sakura said this sitting on the big rock in camp she was half laying down with her arm propped up under her.

Kakashi looked at her his eyes going over the long slit that exposed her upper leg. She looked more like a goddess then a woman even with the mask she was beautiful.

"Well sakura couldn't break ties with your old village?" a man about 5'9 stepped from the crowed he was tall but fat.

"Oh hello Tarnn it's been along time well you know my village doesn't hate me like yours. I left on my own I wasn't forced." Sakura looked up to see if this had hit a nerve.

She knew it would but still she liked to she _him_ suffer. She got up from her rock and walked over to a near by tent a pulled something from the darkness.

Tarnn flinched for a moment but then he saw what it was and laugh.

"what are you going to spike us to death" sakura smiled but it wasn't a normal smile it was one you got from pure evil like one of Gaara's smiles.

She walked back over to her rock and sat up pulling on what she got from the tent.

A pair of black leather boots with spiked heels.

Kakashi remembered what happened to the guy back this morning he had to keep a smile down when he heard what sakura said next.

"Oh these no….. I just want you to know what good style I have."

When she pulled up the left boot her skirt slipped down to around her hips showing her black panties. The group of men at the head of the camp a smiled and licked there lips.

"What you guys like this?" she walked over to the men Kakashi was ready to jump if any of them touched her.

"Don't let your guard down she not just a helpless women like the others." Sakura stopped looking at Tarnn her eyes rolled over black she was getting mad and fast.

"What? Do you really still do that oh yea I forgot you liked little girls, what can't get it up with the real thing?" she was balling her fist up ready to punch.

" Come on sakura you'll always be my favorite." Tarnn licked his lips using way too much tong. Kakashi didn't know what was going on then some one _poofed_ up next to him.

"Get ready we're about to fight." Teia said looking at sakura for the go sine.

Kakashi looked back at sakura too. She was pissed and he knew it.

"Oh sakura just go back to the good times you where what 12 ahh and so perfect too bad you didn't but up much of a fight." Tarnn looked at Kakashi and the others he raised at an eyebrow at Naruto who was shaking with anger.

"Was she your girlfriend?" he said laughing at Naruto who shook harder at his question.

"too bad I got to her first. She tasted…" but before he could finish that since sakura gave a little wave and they all when off sakura heading for a large grope of men and killing all of them in seconds.

Kakashi had killed two already but right as he was sticking his kunai in to another man his body went stiff and he was knocked out.

He woke up in a cell full of people. His team was there along with some of sakura's ninja but no sakura he saw most of the ninja where awake so he sat up still a little hurt from what had happened.

"What the hell? where are we?" Kakashi said looking around for some thing to cut his hand rope with.

"It was some kind of Jutsu the same kind as sakura's but more powerful" Teia said sitting up.

"How the hell…" Naruto sat up to but was cut off by a scream and they all knew whom it was.

"Sakura" the all said together and Neji sat up and used his byaoctagon to see down the hall. He pulled it back in and hung his head.

"What did you see?" Naruto asked looking sternly at him.

"I can't tell who it is but I know the one chained up is sakura but there is to many different chakura to tell but she's lost a lot of blood and there... rapeing her." He looked back at Naruto who was getting mad.

"That will be the last thing they do." Teia said looking at them all.

"I guess I should explain…..When sakura was found by us we where just going to kill her but the leader of the camp said she could be _useful_"

He looked up to see how they where taking it so far.

"And for the older men she was useful they passed her a round like an old doll some didn't rape her but they would beat her up or practice there Jutsu on her. It wasn't before long she started to get stronger she soon became this monster she would kill and not care but soon she turned on the men of the camp she killed all that had touched her.…..All but one the leader of the group the one who took her into his hell..…Tarnn"

He looked up and saw they where all getting mad about what he was saying. He was about to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"And did you use her?" Teia looked up his eye focused on Naruto he looked down afraid to answer he was out number and out skilled but he had to answer.

"…..Yes…." he was still looking down when a boot came down on the top of his head. He looked up expecting it to be Naruto but when he looked up he saw Kakashi standing over him.

"She didn't kill you why? And before you answer choose your words vary…vary carefully they could be you last." Kakashi said.

Teia looked around at all kakashi's group. There eyes where hard he knew if he answered this wrong he would not make it out of this cell.

He looked up and said

"who do you think helped her kill all those people, I was fighting right beside her and soon I became her friend I was the only one that was gentile with her."

Another boot came down on his head but then he heard Kakashi sit down and looked up. Kakashi was still looking at him but he wasn't going to kill him. That was a plus.

"AHHH GET OFF OF ME!"

They all turned to face the door when they heard sakura scream. But what came after the scream was the worst noise the they have ever heard.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Crunch_

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Clink_

_Clink_

When teia heard that he laughed and looked up at the ninja.

_Were be out of here soon._

He though ha she had finally lost control.

"She did it she lost control and by now all those people are dead she….Ha she has a curse and by god she use's it."

He looked at the door as the saw guards go flying down the hall he hit the back wall with a _thud _and didn't get back up. The next thing they saw was the door being ripped off by sakura she tossed it like a toy but when they got a good look at her they saw she was hurt bad.

There was blood running down her face her dress was ripped and didn't really cover anything it was meant to. She looked at the bending down to cut Kiba's rope she sounded dead when she talked.

" Are…you all...o…k?" she looked up to meant the eyes.

Sakura went to cut other ninjas ropes until they where all free.

She stud ageist the wall looking at them as they got up.

"Were going to need to fight them there's a big dome like room they're waiting there."

She rubbed her nose trying to get under control.

She then turned to head down the hall but stopped and turned back to look at them. Kakashi thought she was going to cry but all she said was

" He's mine"

They all knew who she was talking about. With that she turned around and walked down the hall. They walked behind her but no one talked.

When they got to the dome room she stopped almost in the middle of it. Then Tarnn walk out off a door at the other side of the room

"How….How could you do that all my men..why would you….they…."

He looked down at the ground that was covered with bloodstains.

"Oh don't tell me you have gotten soft? Remember there just toys to get what you want. you never cared about anyone not even your own men you said it was a weakness. And now I know you right."

She said this as she turned around and punched the ground as it crumbled under her ninja and her friends to fast for them to do anything then it sealed it's self to make the floor again.

Kakashi looked around at the small room there was light coming into it but he couldn't tell from where.

"She did it again."

Teia looked around " she dose this when she wants to fight someone alone…no matter what she could be dieing and she wont let any one help."

He slid down the side off the smooth wall.

"She can do all this?" Kakashi said looking in disbelief.

He could hear a fight going on above them but there was no way to get to it. So they sat there waiting for the end of the fight it was almost an hour before the rocks around them started to crumble but as soon as the dome room cam into site they saw some thing was wrong both sakura and Tarnn where on the ground but sakura was holding her self up with her hand and the other hand was sunk into the ground because of a forceful punch to it.

She looked at Kakashi a tear of blood ran down her face before she collapsed in to the stone floor.

"Sakura….Sakura!?" Kakashi ran over to her scooping her into her arms. He watched the tear drip of her face and on to the ground.

They all ran as fast as they could in the direction of Konoha but when they got to a turn in the road sakura's ninja stopped.

"What are you doing she needs a doctor?" Kakashi was getting mad still carrying sakura he could fell she didn't have munch time.

"Well we need to take her back to camp then we can heal her just fine in our medical tent." Teia was looking at Kakashi holding his arms out for sakura. Kakashi opened his eye in disbelief.

"Your kidding your lucky that I don't kill you for what you did to her now go back to your _camp_ before you get your self killed." Kakashi stepped toward Teia handing sakura to Kiba who had no problem in supporting her weight.

Kiba looked down at the girl. It had been a long time since he had seen Sakura. When they where younger they where never really been close. But he still had feelings for her. He thought she had a nasty temper but he had to admit her good looks are more then enough to make up for it.

" I don't think you under stand she's coming with us. She left you village and came to us. Or don't you remember?" Teia also took a step toward Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled his hand up to his face and flipped his headband up showing his Sharingan eye. It was spinning as almost it was reacting to Kakashi mood. Teia saw it and took a step back.

"Fine…..but we'll come for her and I hope you and your village are ready to protect it." He looked at Kiba holding sakura.

Then he jumped into the trees and left. Kakashi walked over to Kiba and took sakura then started to run toward Konoha.

As Kakashi jumped on to the tree sakura picked her head up and looked at where she was and who was holding her. Kakashi looked down at her and smiled.

" I love you." he said looking down at the beautiful women.

" I love you t..t..." she cut her self off by choking on blood it was coming out of her mouth get all over Kakashi green vest.

" I love…." she tried to finish it but her eyes rolled back and she was gone.

"Sakura NO!" Kakashi increased his speed he was leavening the others behind he wasn't going too let her die. He needed her to hold her. To have her…..to love her.

Kakashi sat next to sakura's bed she had been asleep since they had gotten back to the village.

He sat with his head in his hands it took all he could not to brake down and cry but he had to keep it together. If not for him self then for her. He had to strong to help her get threw this.

" _I love you t..." she cut her self off by choking on blood it was coming out of her mouth get all over Kakashi green vest._

" _I love.." she tried to finish it but her eyes rolled back and she was gone._

"_Sakura NO!"_

He pushed the thought out of his head. God when was she going to wake up I mean he knew that she had been a wreck but I mean two weeks.

That was pushing it she was so powerful before but this wasn't like the new Sakura, she would of pop up and punches anyone who tried to touch her. He smiled at that thought.

He looked over to her bed she was so peaceful she had oxygen masked over her mouth he watched as her breath left fog on it.

He lifted his hand to rest on her hand it was warm. He noticed that you could see her scar above the blanket that was tucked under her arms. _She never told me how she did that._

He pushed back that though too when someone walked in the room and looked up to see who it was. He was shocked to see Kiba standing in front of him.

"Oh….umm I was just.." Kiba looked down at the floor.

Kakashi saw that he was holding flowers. He didn't know why but he felt a little angry.

"Hey I was just leaving." Kakashi got up and walked to the door he looked back at sakura and waved at Kiba then walked out.

O.k. he was mad how could that pup just walk in there.

_I need to calm down it's not like he's going to jump on her_.

Kakashi walked down the street heading toward team 7 training ground. When he got there he sat down and pulled out _icha icha paradise _and started to read but he couldn't concentrate.

He was thinking about sakura she was so beautiful. He laid his head back on a tree and closed his eyes.

Sakura sat up and looked around. It took awhile but her vision snapped back into place. She looked up to see Kiba sitting in the chair next to her bed. Akamaru was lying by her hand so she reached up and petted him on the head.

He was soft she liked the warmth of his fur. Kiba looked up when he heard Akamaru bark.

Sakura was looking at him his face was taken over by a huge grin. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She tried to sit up but she had no strength. Kiba got up and grabbed her arm to help her sit up. She looked around the room she was a little cold.

"Why is it always so cold in hospitals?" she was hugging the blanket around her but she stopped shaking when Kiba shrugged off his jacket and put it over Her. She smiled even more when Akamaru wiggled up in to the jacket.

" Ha looks like I'm not the only one." She looked up to see Kiba smiling his big goofy smile again. He was really good-looking the makeup on his face that he used to wear was gone and with out his jacket she could see his face. He must have seen her staring because he put his arms behind his head and laugh.

"So how ya feeling you sure took a beating back there" his eyes got into little slits from his laugh. She laughed then looked back down at Akamaru.

"So how is everyone, did they make it back O.k. the team and oh…" she remembered her team….her ninja.

He sat back down and told her what happened with her Teia and Kakashi. She rubbed her nose and laid he head back on the pillow.

Her blanket fell exposing her boobs to anyone in the room. She gasped but by the time that she got the blanket up it was to late.

Kiba had turned just about as red as sakura. He looked around for a few seconds then got up.

"Well I guess I better go gotta train and stuff." He walked over and lightly kissed the top of sakura's head. Her eyes got as big as soft balls but he didn't look back at her he just walked toward the door with Akamaru walking behind him.

"Uh…Kiba? You um forgot you jacket." Sakura called to him.

" You can keep it, I have tons."

With that he walked out the door leaving sakura vary confused. She bent down and smelt his jacket.

It smelt like trees and flowers kind of like nature. She smiled so big it must have cut off her ears because she didn't even hear Kakashi walk in when he saw that she was awake his eyes where in the same slits that Kiba had gotten.

She looked up at him, which made her smile even bigger. He walked over and sat on her bed beside her he took her hand in his.

" So I walk away for a second and then you wake up what am I going to do with you" he kissed her hand and went to kiss her but stopped when he saw that she was wearing Kiba's jacket.

She looked down to see what he was looking at and smiled.

" Oh don't tell me the great copy ninja is jealous of a jacket." She bent up and kissed him soft at first but then as her passion took over she pushed harder.

Kakashi held her back and laugh. She had just woken up for crist sakes man she was something.

"Sakura you just woke up lie down for a bit. Are you hungry do you need any thing?" she smiled and thought of a few things she need.

She needs him to lean over and kiss her. She needed him to be under this blanket with her. But she'll leave that till later she sat up no longer feeling weak.

" Lets go get some FOOD I'm starving." She looked around and saw her close on the desk across from the bed she got up and walked over to them but she remembered that Kakashi was sitting behind her. She pulled off Kiba's jacket and tossed it on the bed. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was looking at her.

He was but not the right part he was looking at the curse make on her shoulder. Ashamed, she quickly pulled on her shirt and skirt that some one had given her because her old skirt had to be torn to peaces by now.

" Look go ahead and ask I know you want to." She said sitting back down on the bed she turned to face him.

He was looking at her. His eyes focused on her scar that was now covered by her shirt.

"How did it happen?" he pointed to the scar. She took in a deep breath. And looked out the window.

_Man the sky is pretty to day_ she looked at two birds sitting on the roof next door.

"It wasn't long after Sasuke and I fought. Like I said I went crazy I wouldn't talk to anyone I didn't eat and one night it was to much I was going threw all my old memories of the team and I remembered the time Sasuke and Naruto kissed hm…..it was funny and when I thought of it I smiled and I never showed what I was feeling back then. It was a sine of weakness so when I smiled I knew what I had to do or what I thought I had to do…"

She stopped to see what his reaction was his face was unreadable as usual so she continued.

" And what I thought was the only way out was too…. Cut out my heart I mean no one cared about me and no one loved me so I guessed it was for the better all I knew was to kill so I killed." She saw his hand flinch so she looked up. " Yea I know"

He let go of her hand and got up.

"Get up."

He held out his hand she took it and he pulled her to his chest. It was hard and she knew it was all muscle. That made her smile. He looked down on her.

He kissed her softly on the lips then hugged her. He moved down to her neck and sucked on it lightly making sakura mone.

" If you though that no one cared you where dead wrong." He was leavening kisses along her jawbone.

" Do you know how long I want to grab you and just ahh."? He grinded into her she grinded him back making him mone too.

"It was so frustrating."

She let her hands Rome over his body tracing his abs and resting on the rim of his pants.

"You where so young but I could tell that you where going to beautiful. I watched over you carefully looking in on you at night wile you where sleeping." Sakura looked up at him his eyebrow arched.

"Well not like that but to see if you where O.k." he pushed her back on to the bed. He was on top over her straddling her.

She looked up at him her eyes full of lust.

"Do you know how many times I had to jack –off because of you?" She grinded into him richening up to unzip his vest she pulled him closer so she could kiss him harder but when she had the vest half way off there was a knock on the door. They both jumped up.

Kakashi dove for the chair pulling out his book and sat lazily over it. Sakura dove under the covers pulling them up to her stomach. Just then Gai, Gennma, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee walked in with gifts and little cards.

Sakura looked up and sat up smiling at her guest. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and then back to Sakura and smiled something was going on he could smell it in the air.

Kakashi looked over his book

"YO" he said then went back to his book.

" So Sakura how are you?" Lee asked putting the flowers he bought into a vase by the window. She smiled at him and sat up.

"Thanks Lee" she looked at Gennma and Jiraiya.

"And you are…?" she raised her eyebrow. They looked at each other and laugh.

" I'm Gennma and this is Jiraiya," he pointed at the man standing next to him. The man smiled and waved. They all sat down the gifts and turned to sakura.

"So Sakura you look too thin you want to go for some ramen?" Naruto asked with one of his arms behind his head. She smiled and threw the covers off of her.

"Yea I feel like something hot right about now." She turned and put her shoes on.

" Ready?" she asked to them.

"You'll all coming right." She smiled at the grope of men none of them could resist her smile not even Shikamaru who would normally not care was eager to go.

Sakura went to take a step but fell. Jiraiya caught her and laced his arm through hers.

"Well I never turn down dinner with a pretty girl." He said smiling down at her. Lee and Gennma walked behind with Kakashi.

They walked out the hospital and down the street when sakura spoke "Jiraiya… Jiraiya why dose that sound so fermiller?" Jiraiya smiled " Don't know I'm not that well know of a person." He winked looking down at her he still had her arm in his.

"So Shikamaru you're as lazy as ever I see." She said this as he was walking beside her a peace of paper had stuck to his shoe but he didn't bother to kick it off.

He looked down at the paper and surged.

"Thing are always so troublesome. I make things a simple as I can." He was looking at sakura who was smiling.

When they got to the restaurant they got a big both. Lee got in first then Jiraiya then sakura then Shikamaru. The others got in on the other side Gai then Kakashi then Gennma then Naruto.

They talked for while then there food cam they all ate sakura ate more then most of them did. She hadn't had food for a while and she was starved. Gennma noticed and started to laugh.

"Goodness sakura for a girl that's so small you sure eat a lot." He smiled she smiled back holding up her arms flexing her muscles she said,

"I have all the muscle I need to get my job done." Everyone laugh at her joke Kakashi even giggled.

"So sakura where have you been?" Gennma asked. Sakura dropped her fork by accident she hoped that no one noticed but she knew that they had.

She looked up at him and smiled " You know just been….training and….Stuff" she shrugged and begin to eat again.

The others looked at each other Lee was the first to speak " what kind of training?" sakura froze she need a lie and quick " Umm just the normal stuff ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I have a lot of new moves. " She didn't look up from her plate

" Maybe you could show me some time?" Lee was just beingnice but even Naruto could see he was making sakura fidget.

She looked up at Lee she was trying to control herself but he really didn't know when to shut up. So she would scare him a little wouldn't hurt him right?

_He needs a good reality check_ she thought to her self.

" Sorry Lee the moves I'm talking about only the people I kill get to see um." She had to look up to see his face it was priceless a little fear shock and hurt ha it was nice.

_No he's my friend he was always nice to me. _she rubbed her nose to get control of her self before speaking

"Shikamaru can you get up I have to pee." She looked at him and he moved out of her way. She walked to the bathroom and sat down on the little sofa.

_God what's wrong with me?_ She looked into the mirror she was still beautiful, she knew she was good-looking but she didn't flaunt it like some girls.

Kakashi sat looking at lee who was surprised at sakura reaction. He then looked at the other people sitting at the table. Kakashi was going to have to explain it to Lee.

" Lee sakura isn't the same person that she was before." He stopped to make sure he was paying attecionShikamaru, GennmaandJiraiya also looked up to lesson.

"Years of being alone have left her broken she went through things you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy let alone a 13 year old girl." Lee nodded showing he got what Kakashi was saying.

I have to calm down. Sakura thought as she splashed water into her face. Looking back into the mirror she wiped the drips from the bottom of her face. Then turned and walked back out to the table. 

"Sorry…." She some what mumbled as Shikamaru got up so she could slide in.

The others brushed it off and went on eating. Sakura picked at the rest of her meal. Mostly she just lessoned to the others talk. But she really wasn't paying any notice. Gaara's name caught her attention.

"Yea man the Kazekage is strong." Naruto was smile as he said this.

"Gaara's the Kazekage?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked over at her. Naruto raised an eyebrow back.

"Sakura how didn't you know that? Didn't you steal the scroll from the village?" Naruto relised that he had said a little too much.

Jiraiya looked at her. "Stole?" He asked.

_Dam it Naruto! _She thought as she nodded to Jiraiya.

"Yea whole rouge ninja. It's a long story." She said and put on of her smiles at the end hoping it would put the subject to rest.

Jiraiya shifted and looked a little embarrassed. "Oh…"

They talked more then were about to leave when they heard a voice.

"Sakura Haruno?" Hayate asked (in this story he's alive. Bite me!)

She looked up a little confused.

Where have I seen this guy before? She asked her self as she answered. "Yes…that's me." She saw he was holding a peace of paper in his hand. And as if he read her mind he handed it to. "The Hokage wants to see you in her office in an hour." He waited for a response but when Sakura didn't answer he just waved to the others and poofed away. 

"Sakura what dose it say?" Naruto asked leaning over the table trying to see it.

She kept reading for a second then looked up at him.

"She wants to test my ninja rank. God you would think they would give me a break. I mean I just woke up like two hours ago." She looked back down at the paper.

"And it's in such a open place….I don't like to be watched when I fight." She sighed tossing the paper on the table.

"Where?" Lee asked.

Sakura peaked open one eye to look at him. "The training arena." She said then closed her eye.

"And worst of all I have to pick a person to fight." She rubbed her nose.

"Sakura! You should pick me!! I'll fight you and I'll even go easy on you." Naruto said or more like yelled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Naruto two things. One do I look like I need you to go easy on me?" She was looking at him.

He shook his head. 

"And two I've already picked who I want to fight." She smiled and closed her eyes putting her hands behind her head.

Naruto huffed. "Who'd you pick?" He asked. "Sakura I hope you didn't pick anyone to hard. You don't want to get hurt. I mean you just got out of the hospital."

She laughed, "In life you got to push your self a little. You know test the waters."

"Well you better be sure you don't drown in those waters." Kakashi said. She winked at him then looked back to Naruto.

"You want to know who I picked?" She asked. He nodded.

She leaned back. "I chose the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya." She laughed to her self when she heard some one choke on their drink.

Jiraiya coughed "Sakura hey I don't doubt you skills for one second but I mean you don't think that's pushing it a little." He was looking at her but she had her eyes closed.

"Nope…" She said carelessly the made a hand sine and _poofed_ from the table.

_Dam it Sakura your pushing it. _Kakashi thought as he pulled the same move so he wouldn't have to pay.

And one by one they all poofed away till only Naruto was left.

"What the hell!!" Naruto was yelling but when the bill came he had to pay. So he pulled out hi wallet and left the money on the table.

_All right Sakura you started it. For that I'm making sure that everyone's at the arena to day!_ Naruto thought as he walked out to the street. And he knew just where to start.

O.k. now where's Ino? 

…

…

…

…

Sakura stud next to Tsunade in the arena.

"I didn't know all these people would show up? Who told them all?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"I don't know but I have a pretty good guess." She said pointing to Naruto waving from the front row. Tsunade laughed.

Sakura flicked Naruto off then looked down his row. She knew all the faces. Naruto Kakashi Asuma Gai Lee Neji Kiba Ten-Ten Hinata Shikamaru Shino Ino. And then in the vary last seat Jiraiya.

There were a good few of town's people and other Jonin there. She hated that all theses people where going to watch.

"Alright Sakura I under stand that you have pick Jiraiya as you opponent." Tsunade waved for him to come down from the stands. He jumped down and landed with a little thud.

Sakura and Jiraiya stood only a few feet apart, but Tsunade yelled begin. Sakura jumped back from him.

"Now I hope your going to give this your all. Cuz I know I am." Sakura said with a smile the like magic she sunk into the ground.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow? He looked around for a sine for her.

_That's weird I cant even feel movement. _ He thought but just then Sakura popped up from the ground right behind him and threw a punch right at his face. He dodged it quickly by jumping back a few feet.

But before he could put hi foot down there was another pop and her looked behind him.

"Too late!" Sakura said as she landed her punch right below his jaw line. Sending him flying a good 7 feet in the other direction.

People clapped and cheered wildly.

"Man all some hit Sakura!" Naruto yelled to her.

_What I feel for a shadow clone. _ Jiraiya thought as one of the Sakura's disappeared.

He quickly got up and rubbed his jaw. _Man I haven't felt pure strength like that since Tsunade hit me threw a loop._

"I told you to take this seriously." Sakura said as she performed a had sine.

Then with a puff of smoke she held a long sword. It had a black blade with a silver handle. She raised it then took off. Jumping into the air with break neck speed.

Jiraiya only had seconds to move. He put up his hand in defense. The metal on his glove blocked the sword but it had cracked from the force of the blow.

God who is this girl? He thought as he jumped back and did a hand sine. "Fire ball Jutsu! Inferno of Hell!" Jiraiya yelled before he raised his hand to his mouth. 

Sakura's breath caught for a moment but then she punched the ground making a hole and jumped down into it. Then quickly covered it back up with rocks.

_Dam I can even feel the heat from down here. _Sakura said to her self as she sat down in the hole waiting for him to stop.

Jiraiya pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes to see that his Jutsu had no effect. She had dogged it somehow. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to relive the tension in it.

Sakura felt the heat go away and took this as a window of opportunity. She reopened the rock and jumped out. Then punched the ground sending a little more chakura into her fist.

It cracked and fell out around Jiraiya's feet.

"God dam!" he hissed as he jumped in the air.

…

…

…

…

Sakura's and Jiraiya's fight had been going on for a wile now. Kakashi and the others watched in pure aww as They both jumped punched and kicked at exactly the right time.

"Man pervy sage is sure having trouble beating Sakura. Huh Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked not looking away from them.

"Hu…" Was all Kakashi said. He couldn't believe that sakura could hole him off this long. But then as if Kakashi had jinxed her, Sakura took a hard hit to one of her main chakura point.

Sakura grabbed her stomach. Dam how could she have been so careless. She had left her self-wide open for that attack.

"Shit…." She mumbled as Tsunade walked over. Sakura looked up at the crowed as they cheered and clapped.

"Sakura you've lost the fight but seeing you fight I have decided on a ninja rank." Tsunade glanced over at Jiraiya then continued.

"You'll be placed as a Jonin." Tsunade said turning and walking toward the exit.

Sakura's face broke into a full out grin when she saw Naruto and the rest of her friend jump down to talk to her.

Walking over she laughed. "Hey did you guys hear, She made me a Jonin."

"Yea! We heard that's alsome Sakura! Man you almost kicked pervy sage's butt." Naruto said.

"Hey guess your not so weak anymore bill board brow." Ino said with a smile. Sakura looked at her and smiled back.

"Yea well you don't even have a clue Ino pig." Sakura was worried that there would be some tension between her and Ino but there wasn't and she was glad for that.

They talked for a minute then sakura slipped over to Kakashi who had been standing back with Jiraiya.

"You did well Sakura. I didn't think you were going to be such a hard opponent." Jiraiya smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "But if you would excuse me I need to catch up with Tsunade" He waved then started to walk the same way she had went.

"Sooooo what did you think?" Sakura asked turning to Kakashi. He looked her up and down.

"Well to be honest, I've seen better. Your punches as are all over the place. And you Justus's need serious work." He put his hand on his chin and looked down at her. She was glaring at him with her hand on her hip.

"But it's nothing that I'm not willing to teach you." He said smiling.

"Oh really?" Sakura said softening her look.

"Yep…but you know I don't come cheap." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was looking up with a look that could crack a statue. Her eyes were in thin slits and she had put her hands back on her hips.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You were vary good." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea you better believe I was good." She said turning to face Naruto who was running up to her.

"Hey sakura we all just talked we want to throw you a little welcome back party tonight, we've decided on the bar just down the street. Is that o.k.?" Naruto asked.

"Umm….I don't know. I mean I just got out of the hospital and after this fight I'm a little tired." She rubbed the side of her face.

But then Sakura looked at Naruto who had put on a little puppy dogface. "What time?" She asked with a sigh.

Naruto jumped up and down. "YES! Don't worry Sakura you won't be disappointed. I promise. Oh and as for the time just be ready I'll come and get you." Naruto didn't even wait for an answer. He just took off back to the group.

"You know you don't have to go right?" Kakashi asked looking down at her.

"Yea….well it's about time I caught up with everyone." Sakura said.

"My My Sakura You've sure grown since the time I last saw you." Asuma said walking over to her and Kakashi with Kurenai at his side.

"Actually you saw me just about a year ago. You went on a mission in the stone country." Sakura waited for him to remember.

"Yea...I did. I think it was to retrieve a scroll from some ninjas. Man they fought like hell. I believe some one was even injured." He said.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Yea sorry about that. We never meant to hurt anyone, it just kind of happened." She looked up to meat his eyes.

"That was you?" Asuma said looking shocked at her. Sakura nodded.

"Oh……well then….uhh good work we failed that mission, but that means you won it." He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back but before she could say anything Kakashi bumped in.

"Well sorry to interrupt but Sakura you need to going and get ready for your party." Kakashi started to walk giving a little wave to Kurenai and Asuma. Sakura followed him.

When she caught up to him she slowed to a walk. "So where exactly am I going to be staying?" Sakura asked him.

He didn't answer at first but then looked down. "With me." He said but then added quickly "Or someone else if you like. But I doubt that they will cook you a nice diner." He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh well other offers are just piling up on the table. But diner sounds good." Sakura let her self smile.

"O.k. then." Kakashi said wile pulling out his little orange book. Sakura laughed.

"You still read those stupid porn books?" She asked still half laughing.

He stopped reading and looked at her. "They are not _PORN_. They happen to be vary descriptive romance novels." He went back to looking at the book.

"Yea and I'm really a man." She said sarcastically. Kakashi huffed.

"Then tonight could get vary intrusting." He replied. Looking to see her smirk a little.

_My god my sensei is a pervert_. _But he's a vary cute pervert. _ Sakura thought as she walked.

Stealing glances of her sexy perverts butt as they walked back to his apartment.

Ok. That's the end of that chapter so how did you like it I think in the next one I'm putting lemon so beware but I'll post the next chapter when I have 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I don't own Naruto or any other character. But please enjoy any way!  

…

…

…

Jiraiya was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. He had just gotten back from his fight with Sakura, and he had a couple of concerns.

"Tsunade please reason with me if I could only go on a mission with her. I could find out what she's hiding. I could tell when she was fighting….she was holding back. What you saw was only a part of her power. And if not a mission then maybe you could set up a fake attack? ANYTHING!" Jiraiya cooled himself down.

He was just so worked up over the fight. He had known she was holding back. She could say she wasn't all she wanted but he knew she was. And that's not what really bothered him. The fact was that if she would have used all her power, she could have beaten him.

"Jiraiya why are you so pressed on this? So what if she could of beaten you? What do you expect to find out about her?" She turned away from the window to look at him. She noticed that there was blood coming threw his shirt.

Walking over to him she built up her chakura and pressed her hand to the blood. It healed in seconds. When she drew back her hand she saw that Jiraiya was looking down at her.

She sighed. "Alright I can't promise anything but I'll try Ok.? But you will have someone with the two of you." She turned and walked to her chair to sit down.

"Thank you. Tsunade." Jiraiya said walking out the door.

…

…

…

Sakura sat at Kakashi table. She watched as he added another spice to the pan. She had to admit it smelt pretty dam good. Her mouth was watering already.

"You know some people think that patience in a women is a sexy trait." Kakashi said not looking away from the pan.

Sakura huffed. "And some people think a feisty women is sexy." She leaned the chair back on its hind legs. Balancing it easily without even using her hands.

Kakashi tilted his head back to look at her. She saw him and waved with a mocking smile. He shook his head and turned back to the food.

…

…

…

Sakura put down her fork. She really had to admit now that Kakashi was a banging cook. The chicken was alsome. And he also made her tea.

Kakashi smiled at her, She had totally cleaned her plate. "I must say Sakura you eat just like a man." She lifted her eyebrows in a smile.

"And I must say you are a really good cook. Who taught you?" Sakura asked leaning forward to put her elbows on the table. But Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Right now you need to get ready for your party." He stretched his arm out so she could read his watch.

_7:30 already? Dam I need to be there by 8:oo. Dam you Kakashi and your kick ass food. _ Sakura thought as she looked down at her close. They where hideous. Way to big for her and hung off her body.

She got an idea and smiled. She looked up at Kakashi.

"Where is you bedroom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh dear god thank you!_ Kakashi thought and smiled. Sakura seamed to sense his pervy smile and shook her head.

"I need a plan white shirt and two pairs of old jeans you don't mind losing." She said standing up.

Kakashi nodded and walked down the hall to his room and pulled down one of his shirts and dug threw the closet floor for two pairs of old jeans. Then when he found them he walked back out to see Sakura sitting on the floor.

"What do you need these for?" He asked handing them to her. She smiled taking them then got up and walked to a door that she saw was the bathroom.

"Give me ten minutes." She winked and then closed the door. And in the next ten minutes Kakashi heard the sound of fabric ripping and god knows what else coming from the bathroom, but then Sakura opened the door and stepped out.

Kakashi jaw must have been on the floor because sakura walked over to him and pushed it up. He looked over her out fit. Somehow she had taken the old pair of jeans and mad them in to a short skirt.

The top of it was one color and the bottom was more faded and kind of wrinkly. Then he drifted his eyes to her shirt. It was the same white shirt but she had folded it into a tube top. She had also sliced the edges of it so that it looked old and ragged.

"If you keep starring at me like that I'm going to have to punch you." She smiled and walked over to him. He had been sitting on his cough. So Sakura pushed him back so that she could straddle him.

She lowered her mouth to his but didn't kiss him. First she traced his lips with her tong. Then she started to leave light kiss along his jaw line. Unzipping his vest she slid her hand over his chest, that was still covered by his long sleeved blue shirt.

She moved her hips so that she grinded into him. Letting out a soft hiss of breath he grabbed he and quickly lied her down on the cough. Then her trapped her lips in his. One of his hands was tracing her finely toned abs. The other stroked up and down her upper leg.

When he moved down to kiss her neck she grinded in to him and moned. Kakashi thought that he would have a little fun. And kissed her neck again but this time he tested her. He lightly bit her. The licked the bite. As he thought she moned even louder.

But right then someone started to twist the door handle. Kakashi looked up at it. Sakura froze underneath him. Then the person banged on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sakura!? Come on its time to go." Naruto yelled from the hallway.

_Good thing I locked the door. _He thought as he felt Sakura shaking under him. He looked down to see her hand covering her mouth. She was trying to muffle a laugh. But she wasn't have vary doing a vary good job.

He started to laugh too. But vary quietly. The Sakura pushed him off of her vary gently and walked to the door. She fixed her skirt then opened the door to let Naruto in.

But when Naruto saw her, his eyes got as big as soft balls. Sakura giggled as Naruto fell to the floor.

"I never knew Naruto was the type to faint." Sakura said turning back to Kakashi who was walking up behind her. Looping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at Naruto.

"Poor guy. He never even seen you coming." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakura bent down and shook Naruto by his shoulder. He didn't move at first but then he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Sor…rry….Sakura." he said getting back up on his feet.

She smiled and then hit his playfully on the shoulder. "I know. It's not every day you see a girl." She smirked and walked past him and toward the stairs. Kakashi walked behind her with Naruto.

"So Naruto who all's going to be there tonight?" Sakura asked turning to wait for them.

"Well I know that Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Ten-Ten. Oh and Kiba and the pervy sage are coming too and maybe Asuma Gai and Kurenai. But that's it. I think?" He put his hands behind his head and walked on.

They really didn't talk again until they got to the bar. But before Sakura got to walk in Naruto stopped her.

"Ok. Sakura you know this is so post to be a surprise, Pull your headband down to cover you eyes. Kakashi and I will guide you in." Naruto waited for her to pull it down then waved his hand in front of her to make sure she couldn't see. Then he a Kakashi both grabbed an arm and walked in.

Sakura noticed that it was unreasonable quite in the bar. Only the sound of little shuffles and the music filled the bar.

Naruto lifted his hand to her headband. "Alright Sakura." He said as he moved her headband.

Sakura smiled and shook her head in surprise. Not only had they decorated the bar, but also every person that Sakura had ever met was there. Even Iruka and Gennma sat in the corner smiling at her.

Ino and Hinata walked over to her. "How do you like it? We had just finished when you got here." Hinata had grown from her once small shy self into a beautiful confident woman.

Ino nodded her head. "To think we did all this work for you? So you better be grateful billboard brow." Ino nudged her shoulder into Sakura's then pulled her to the bar and ordered her a beer. Then they went to a table where Kiba Shino Hinata Shikamaru and Neji sat. Kakashi went to sit with the other Jonin.

" Hello Sakura." Neji said as she sat down in the chair next to him. She smiled then looked at him. He had longer hair but really nothing else had changed about him.

"Hey. You've gotten taller." She smiled again but turned to Hinata who had asked her a question.

"Sakura how did you pick up all those moves that you used in the mach?"

Sakura took a sip of her drink then looked at her. "Well here and there you know. I traveled a lot. I got them from anyone willing to teach me. Some I invented on my own, but most of them I pick up from others." Hinata nodded then Shino spoke up.

"Where did you travel to?" He asked in that dead tone he use's. She could feel her vein twitch.

"Well I spent most of my time in the rock country, but then I moved from village to village. Hidden in the mist, stone, sound and most recently sand." She drank some beer then looked back at him.

"Did you say sound?" Ino asked. She knew about how sound had invaded the leaf village. And kicked her self for not being more careful.

_Dam it. Good one Sakura. _ She thought as she nodded to Ino. "Yea I did. Why?" She thought that playing stupid was the best choice right now.

Then Ino told her about the whole thing even that Gaara and his brother and sister was involved. She nodded and let her self gasp at some parts. Putting on a good show.

…

…

Kakashi sat next to Iruka and Asuma. They where talking about something to do with a recent mission but Kakashi was too busy looking at Sakura. His eyes would dace from her mouth down her neck the hips then down her leg and start all over again.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi was distracted so he asked him a question.

"So Kakashi how did you run into Sakura on your mission?" Kakashi pulled away from Sakura and looked at the ninja.

"She was part of the team that stole the book we when sent to get…..Well she was more then part of it, she was the leader." Kakashi turned back to her. He quietly caught his breath as he saw her pick up her beer and walked towards them.

…

…

"Sakura do you really think you should be drinking after just getting out of the hospital?" He went to take her glass but she grabbed it quickly. Slipping down from her bar stool she looked at Kiba.

"Yea right thanks mom I'll keep that in note. But hey don't worry I'm a strong person. I can handle it." She then turned her back and scanned the room till she saw who she was looking for.

Kakashi sat half facing her. She smiled and walked over to his table. The pulling a chair from the table beside it she sat down between Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-Sensei." Sakura smiled at him. "Are you still teaching at the school?" She took a sip of beer.

"Yea I'm still teaching." He stretched his arms above his head. "But it's not all it's cracked up to be. Getting up that early sucks." He bent backward over the chair trying to crack it. Sakura noticed his shirts pulled up a little and couldn't help looking at his stomach.

For a teacher her was pretty toned. And he was nice and tanned. Then Sakura remembered Kakashi and how hard his stomach when he was laying on top of her, she lowered her eyes then looked at Kakashi who was starring up at the ceiling. He was spinning a knife around in his hands.

Sakura smirked at the lack of effort it took for him to do it. Then leaned over to talk to Asuma.

"So Asuma where's Kurenai? Ino told me that you two were together now." Sakura leaned closer to hear him over the talking of the others there.

"Yea she had a mission tonight. There was a sudden attack on a near by village. It's only a few miles away from here." He looked up at her.

"Do they know who it was that attacked them?" Sakura asked.

"I think the mission scroll said something about a group of runaway ninja's" Asuma picked up his drink and drank some.

Sakura pushed out the thought that it might be Teia and her ninja's and turned when she heard someone call her name.

"HEY SAKURA!" Ino yelled over to her. Sakura waited till Ino was beside her to answer her.

"Yea?" She looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Then Ino reached down and pulled Sakura up by her arm. "What the hell..?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her beer.

Then with her other hand she pushed Ino off her arm.

"Ino what the hell are you doing?" She put her hand on her hip and waited for Ino to tell her.

"We want you to dance with us….Oh…crap. You need someone to dance with."

Sakura looked around. She saw Ten-Ten standing with Neji, Hinata with Naruto Then Gennma was standing off to the side waiting for Ino.

"I won't dance. I really didn't want to anyway." Sakura sat back down at the table. She glanced over at Kakashi who had been lessening to them talking.

"No Sakuraaaaa you have to dance!" Ino said. Then someone walked up.

"I'll dance with her." Kiba stud behind Ino. He had to be at lest 6'2 why hadn't Sakura noticed how tall he was?

Sakura smiled. "Kiba you don't have too. I mean I don't need to dance." Sakura looked up at him. He was smiling at her. Then Sakura glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. He was looking back up at the ceiling again, but she knew he was lessening.

"Umm well ok. I guess one dance wont hurt." Sakura got up from the chair and walked over with Kiba and Ino. Gennma walked over and looped his hand around Ino's waist. Then they walked over to the others and together they walked to the dance floor.

For some reason Sakura got really nervous when they started to dance. She didn't know ifs it was because of Kiba or because of Kakashi. She could fell his eye on her as she danced.

_Maybe a little jalousie is what he needs._ Sakura thought as she imagined him throwing her roughly down on the bed. And ripping off her close. She smiled then started to sway her hips. Her back was now to Kiba and she could sometimes feel his stomach rub against her.

…

…

…

Kakashi watched as Sakura sung her hips with the beat of the music. He felt a little angry but then again she had the right to dance with anyone she wanted. I mean it's not he could dance with her. What would people say?

"Wow Sakura looks really happy with Kiba. You think that they like each other?" Iruka asked Asuma.

"She just woke up to day! How could they even tell?" Asuma answered.

"Sometimes you just know. I mean look at her smile she looks really happy."

Kakashi knew that Iruka was just trying to be nice but…man he didn't know why this stuff was making him so mad. First Kiba's coat now Iruka's nice words, but they all had one thing in common….Sakura…he didn't know when he had gotten so protective over her but now he hated for people to even talk to her.

He got up from the table and walked over to the bar to get a drink. He waited for the bartender to hand it to him then walked back to the table to find Sakura had sat back down and was drinking some water.

"Hey!" She said with a smile as Kakashi sat back down. He couldn't help but smile back. She was so beautiful and the smile added to her already cuteness.

"Yea hey" He said a little harshly. Sakura ignored it and turned back to Iruka.

"Yea but anyway. I kind of missed this place. I mean some people more then others." She glared over at Kakashi who looked at her.

"humph." He said turning to look at the few people still dancing.

"I bet you missed you favorite sensei." Iruka said pointing to him self. Making Sakura laugh.

"Yea sensei. You when defiantly top ten." Sakura smiled then looked around.

She saw that Naruto and Hinata were still dancing. She turned her head up to the ceiling.

_This has turned into a pretty boring night. _She thought as she looked down at her drink. She swirled it around in her hand trying to contain her board ness.

Her mind went back to what Asuma had said about the attack on the near by city. She pitcher Teia standing on top of a building facing out toward the leaf village. Her body shook a little.

Kakashi leaned over to Sakura. He had felt the little shiver and wanted to know if she was ok.

"Are you all right?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yea but hey you heard Asuma when he said something about the attack on the little city right?" She put down her drink and waited for him to answer.

"Yea."

"Well do you think it's a possibility that it might be Teia?" She watched as his eyes closed and he raised his hand to his chin and rubbed it like he was thinking.

"No." He said as he turned back around.

"What do you mean NO? They're capable of it you know? You might not think much of them but their really good." She was a little offended by his simple answer.

"I don't doubt that but when we were at your camp they all look like they wouldn't move a muscle without your say so." He looked at her.

"Yea but with me gone they're going to be lessening to Teia, and he's not the king of calm. As you well know." She smiled

"Who told you about that? You were knocked out cold when that happened." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiba…when I first woke up he was there and we started to talk." She shrugged.

"Hu. Well yes that might be but I don't think they'd go that far." He stretched and got up from the table.

"I'm heading back to the apartment. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." He waved then walked out the door with out looking back.

Sakura closed her eyes and sat there for a while but opened them when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Kiba." Sakura smiled then closed her eyes again.

"Hey. Why are you just sitting here?" He asked.

"I'm Kind of tired you know? I think I might call it a night." She slid forward in her chair.

"Who are you staying with?" Kiba asked after drinking some of his beer.

"Oh well umm Kakashi said I could stay with him." She said getting up.

"Hey wait. You're staying with Kakashi?" He sounded a little worried. And Sakura heard a little anger in his voice.

"Why? Is that a problem? He's my sensei." She said stepping a little closer. She could feel his body heat. Kiba noticed how close she was and his breath hitched a little.

"Well no…I mean…no" Kiba words came out a little broken. Sakura saw what her closeness was doing to him so she reached up and let her fingers slide down his cheekbone.

"Its ok Kiba. You don't have to worry about anything. " She dropped her hand then walked out the bar.

As she walked down the street she had wished she kept Kiba's Jacket, but she had left it so now she was stuck with the cold. Sakura had just passed the local bookstore when she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned all she saw was her reflection looking back at her.

Was only her mind playing tricks on her. Sakura wondered if it was possible that it had only been the moons light reflecting off the glass. But something inside of her knew she had seen a person.

Looking around she decided to quicken her paste a little. She quickly dodged an ally cat that had wondered on to the street. Then turned down the street that Kakashi lived on.

Sakura stopped as she caught a waft of a strange sent. Looking around for the sores of the sent she sniffed the air. It smelt strangely like flowers. And yet there was no flower shop in this part of town. The nearest one was Ino's families but that was a good five minute walk from here, way to far off a distance for her to smell it here.

She started to walk again pushing off the sent. But as she walked it got stronger and stronger. Until Sakura saw them. Someone had spread Cherry blossom petals out on the street. All she could see was pink; they even covered some of the street sines.

Sakura had had it. She broke out in an all out run towards Kakashi apartment. Her chest was burning when she reached his door but she quickly opened it and ran inside bolting the door behind her.

"Scared?" Kakashi asked from behind her. Sakura turned and looked up at him. He nodded his head toward the locks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think someone is fallowing me." Sakura said as she walked over to the window and looked out at the street. A small gasp escaped from her lips when she looked down at it.

"What? What is it?" Kakashi asked walking over to see an empty street. Nothing way out of the ordinary not even a lone drunk wondered the street.

"Not even a minute ago that street was covered by cherry blossom petals." Sakura said.

"Sakura…Cherry blossoms blume in the spring. Its fall." He cupped her face with his hand and made her look at him.

"How much did you have to drink to night?" He asked look to see if her eye were blood shot. But they were the same old light green.

"I'm telling you they were there. You could even smell them." Sakura said pulling away from his so she could open the window, but when she did only the smell of metal and laundry detergent blew in the wind.

Sakura couldn't under stand. She thought that maybe a strong gust of wind might have blown away the petals, but the sent would still have hung in the air.

"Maybe it was the laundry you smelled. It kind of smells like flowers." Kakashi said walking away from the window.

"Yea maybe." She said doubtfully. She knew what she had seen and smelt, and the fact that someone would go threw all this trouble just to make her feel uneasy bothered her. But mostly because it was working.

Sakura flipped the little lock at the base of the window into the locked side. After that she walked over to the fridge where she heard the shower water turn on. The pipes shuttered and groaned. Then an idea slipped into her head, She put the water she had pulled out back on the shelf. Then walked down the hall to the bathroom door. She turned the knob slightly but before she could push it open someone grabbed her from behind.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said with a little jump. "I thought you were in the shower." She said

"Clearly…" He said as he nuzzled her neck, and then trailed kisses down it. She bent her head to the side to give him more room.

"You look like you could use a shower about now." Kakashi said reaching around Sakura to open the door. After they got in he pushed her ageist the wall and ran his hands up her leg. Sakura then pushed him away a little and raised her hands and pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her newly exposed skin. Her breasts were small up decent. Kakashi could help but grab her around her waist and pull her into him. Then he moved his hands up and cupped her breasts in his hands.

"Ka…Kakashi" Sakura whispered as he took one nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and grinded up on him. Sakura then pulled Kakashi's zipper on his vest down and slipped it off his shoulders. Then she let him pull off his long sleeve shirt.

Even though she still had her skirt on she stepped into the shower. It was on of that kind with the door that made every thing fuzzy and disordered. Sakura then shut it but left a little crack that she dropped her skirt out of. She laughed as she heard the sound of Kakashi rushing to take his pants off. Then he stepped into the shower with her. They both let their eyes room over each other, taking in the newly exposed skin.

Kakashi picked up the body wash and put some in to his hands.

"Turn around" He said. And when she did she felt him rub the wash over her shoulders and down her back. Then he let the shower water rinse it away. He squirted more into his hands and rubbed then up her stomach and then gently need it around her breast and up around her neck.

Sakura pushed back ageist him and could feel his hardness on her lower back. Sakura couldn't take it any more. She turned around and ran her hands over his chest. Kakashi closed her eyes as she licked the stream of water trailing down his shoulder. He felt her tong as it slipped up over his jaw and then traced his lips begging for him to open his mouth. He did and sakura slipped her tong in and they kissed and it wasn't until Kakashi let out a small groin did he snap off the water and carry sakura in his arms to his bedroom. Sakura screamed as he picked her up.

"Wait I need a towel!!" She screamed as they stepped out the shower. She managed to grab one as he walked past then hanging on a rack. Kakashi sat sakura down on his bed not bothering to dry off. He laid down on top of her.

"Kakashi I'm all wet!" She said as he snatched the towel from her hands. He laughed and then said, "I know. That's my favorite part." Sakura didn't know if this had two meaning but she didn't care. Kakashi shook his hair making water fly everywhere. She laughed at the new poof-ness that it had.

In between kiss Kakashi made sure that Sakura knew what she was getting into.

"Now once this…happens…you know…that…your in….this fully…" He had to stop kissing her to finish his sentence.

"There's no going back." He looked down at her to read her face.

"I know that's my favorite part." She said with a smile. Sakura could feel his hard member on her thigh. Then as he pushed it into her she had to close her eyes. With each thrust she felt a little ball building in her stomach. And soon it got so big that it exploded.

"Kakashi!" She said as she cumed. Kakashi wasn't far behind her and then he fell over to her side not wanting to crush her with his wait. After a second he pulled her into his arms and traced little circles on her shoulder.

She could feel his breath hot on her neck and for some reason it made her eyelids seem to heavy to keep up and soon she had fallen asleep cradled in his arms.

When he saw that she had fallen asleep he picked her up and moved her under the blankets. He took one last look at her naked body as he covered her up. Then slipping into a pair of boxers he slipped in right next to her. He put his arm lazily over her waist. Then closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come and carry him away. And as it did he could have sworn that he heard Sakura mumble

"I love you." In her sleep. But he was too tired to check and with that he fell into a well-deserved sleep.

…

…

…

…

Kakashi woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. He looked over to see that Sakura was gone, so pulling himself out of bed he walked in the kitchen and found her cooking. She was wearing one of his long sleeved shirts and it came down to her mid-thigh. She smiled at him then went back to cooking.

"Wow good in bed and at cooking. Jackpot!" He said as he sat down at the table. Sakura laughed and threw a spoon at him.

"Shut up! God your unbelievable." She said as she turned back around.

"My apologies my queen. What shall I do while you make thy's food?" Kakashi said.

"You can sit there and behave until I'm done." Sakura said back still toward him. So Kakashi did just that he sat at the table and didn't say one word until she sat down a plate of eggs pancakes and toast in front of him and another one for her.

"So what are we doing today?" Sakura asked as she spooned a bite of eggs into her mouth.

"Well looks like one of us has a mission." He said pointing to the hawk that was perched out side of his window. There was a scroll tied to it foot. Sakura wondered how it could fly strait with it on him like that. But when she walked over to the window and grabbed the scroll did she see how big the hawk was. Its wings were as wide as her arms and it look awkward with its small body.

Sitting back down she looked at the name on the scroll.

"God there already giving me a mission?" Sakura said as she ripped it open and read the details of the mission.

_Sakura Haruno in this mission you are being sent to retrieve a stolen goblet. It has been taken from a local noble by a group of unknown ninjas. You are assigned to track down these ninja and bring back the goblet. Also try and obtain any information about these people and report it back. In your mission you will be accompanied by Kiba Inuzuka. Good luck. _

_Lady hokage_

She reread the mission the set the scroll on the table. She knew that Kakashi wouldn't like that Kiba was going with her. But she couldn't keep it from him; he was bound to find out anyway.

"Looks simple enough." Sakura said as she saw him pick up the scroll and read it. His eyes flashed something when he put it down, but Sakura couldn't tell what. Maybe in was anger that he wasn't going on the mission with her.

_Ha fat chance. _She thought as she took a bit of toast.

"So…?" She asked as he went back to eating.

"You're going to need close. But I doubt that Kiba would mind if you showed up butt naked." He got up and shoveled the rest of his food in the garbage then placed the dish in the sink and walked out of the room.

"All come on Kakashi!!" Sakura said trailing after him. "It isn't my fault they picked him as my partner. And besides he's a dog, and I don't think I would like taking it up the butt." She said with her hand on her hip.

"So you've thought about what it would be like?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Shut up. Lets go get my close." She said walking over to him. He side as he pulled on his vest.

"Where do you think I'm going?" He asked. "But you can't come. You don't have anything to wear out."

"Yea I do. My out fit from last nig….th" She stopped as she saw her outfit on the floor. Then she remembered that she had ripped it off. She huffed then sat down on the bed.

"Dam….I'm going to have to trust your fashion sense." She watched as he walked down the hallway. "But hey no pink!" She called out to him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Got it." He yelled back. Then shut the door.

Sakura walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Eyeing one of Kakashi books she picked it up and opened to the first page. She begain to read and before she knew it she was half way threw the book.

O.k that was a fun chapter. There's more lemon to come. But what do you think so far? I don't know. I need a brain blast! Ha! But no, I really want you to review please. Happy times, happy times.

ANBU-KAKASHI-LOVER666


End file.
